Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an antistatic film for preventing static electricity, a method for manufacturing the same, and a display device including the same.
Related Art
In accordance with development of information communication and contents technologies, a consumer does not satisfy high-quality two-dimensional visualizing type contents but requires 3D-contents through which more realistic experience is capable of being obtained. In 2010s, a 3D-display technique already becomes a major concern target in a consumer electronic market. Further, a general consumer may easily experience a wearable display device and immersive type and large-scaled three-dimensional display devise, which are used a typical visualizing interface in a virtual reality study, through a 3D movie theater and an exhibit hall.
A stereoscopic (3D) display device embodies a stereoscopic image by using a stereoscopic technique or an autostereoscopic technique. Among the techniques, the stereoscopic technique uses a time difference image of left and right eyes, which has a large 3D effect. As the stereoscopic technique, there are an eyeglass technique and a non-eyeglass technique, and two techniques are both put to practical use. The eyeglass technique displays images by changing a polarization direction of left and right time difference images or the images in a time sharing mode in a direct-view-type display element or projector. In the eyeglass technique, polarizing eyeglasses or liquid crystal shutter eyeglasses are used to embody a 3D image. In the non-eyeglass technique, in general, an optical plate such as a parallax barrier for separating optical axes of left and right time difference images is provided on the front or the rear of a display screen.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a known stereoscopic display device which embodies a stereoscopic image by using polarizing eyeglasses.
Referring to FIG. 1, an eyeglass type stereoscopic display device 1 includes a thin film transistor array substrate 10, a color filter substrate 12 including a color filter 13 and a black matrix 14, and a liquid crystal layer 15 interposed between the thin film transistor array substrate 10 and the color filter substrate 12. In addition, lower polarizers 16b are positioned on the thin film transistor array substrate 10. A black stripe 20 and a back ITO 21 preventing static electricity are positioned on the color filter substrate 12. An upper polarizer 16a, a patterned retarder 17, and a passivation film 18 subjected to surface treatment are positioned on the back ITO 21 to constitute the stereoscopic display device 1.
The eyeglass type stereoscopic display device 1 having the aforementioned constitution alternately displays a left eye image and a right eye image, and switches a property of polarized light that is incident through the patterned retarder 17 on the polarizing eyeglasses. Accordingly, the eyeglass type may spatially divide the left eye image and the right eye image to embody a 3D image.
However, the rear ITO 21 positioned on the black stripe 20 is deposited in a small thickness and thus has a defect of an occurrence of cracks. Further, when a step of the black stripe 20 is covered by an overcoat (OC) layer and the rear ITO 21 is then formed, there are problems in that a cost is increased due to addition of processes and use of rare metal and scratches are formed during a washing process due to low hardness to reduce an image quality.